narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi World Tournament Meeting
ANBU100, User: Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, Mewshuji, Cold hard steel, Echo Uchiha and Narutokurosaki547 are only allowed here. The rest of you, go away! --Rasengan888 # Echo Uchiha 23:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) # Cold hard steel 23:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) # ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # Narutokurosaki547 01:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # Mewshuji 19:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry everyone, but it seems that I have a big something to do tommorow that's exactly at 3:00 P.M. Sorry...so, from here on out, I'll have to tell the rules just by message. AAAAHHHHHH! OMG! I assigned this meeting at January 6th! And yet, I thought that this meeting is at January 5th! Ah! I'm so sorry everyone! AAAAHHHHH! And yet, even worse, my big thing seem to be canceled, so I'm here all day! AAAHHHHHH! Oh well, it seems like that I had to write this out in message. Arg, everytime that there's going to be a tournament, I might as well just put the rules and forget a meeting, sorry everybody......--Rasengan888 Registering in a battle When it's on your day for a battle, you make sure that you at can get here 5 minutes early. When doing so on that, there will be two numbers for the participant to sign. There's going to be three numbers, the first and second number is for the participant to sign so that he's registered and that he's here. After you sign your name, you must wait for your opponent and the actual time. The third number is of course, me, to sign as proctor. Battle Set-Up When the time for the battle is met, if the contestant for one person hasn't signed yet, he will be given a 5-minute time limit to come. During this 5-minutes, you may practice your jutsus quietly or talk with me. If the 5-minutes are up and the contestant doesn't show up, he will be immediately disqualified. Now, if he manages to come seconds after the 5-minute time limit, he will be given a chance. Now, if you're late and you come during the 5-minute time limit, you must sign immediately. Now, I'll be asking of what your character's name is. After you say your name, you guys will be given a handshake to each other. Contestants of other people may watch from the (imaginary) waiting room. Non-contestants may watch from the (imaginary) stands. After the handshake, you guys are free to battle after I say, "BEGIN!" During a battle All explained in the Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules There are some parts missing. When you feel like of when to give up, just raise your right hand and say that you forfeit the match. Now, as seen in the First Round, there was a little interruption of about a disqualifying area. Well, none of those now, since the whole arena is covered around with very high walls that would be almost impossible to go through. You're free to use any jutsu, or weapons you want, as long it doesn't, majorly kill someone. But, you must do one thing, you are to fight until one is defeated! No rests, no breaks. Now, if someone in the real world has to leave to do something, then put down on the editing area that you have to leave and we will continue this battle at some point. Results/After a battle Now, during the end of a battle, someone must either faint or no longer continue to fight. That's pretty simple. Now then, after the fight. There are two days left until the next battle is fought. On that time, you may invent more jutsus or such or practice with your "Jonin" or "sensei". Then the rules above restart again (which is pretty annoying for me). Before the tournament Before the whole tournament even starts, you might as well practice on something. Or talk with other people to see if you can actually defeat your opponent. But, I think it's a good time to invent a jutsu on that short break until the first battle (between Kokuangyo Tengu and Haizo Hyuga). Messages That Are After January 4th Problems Unfortunately, there has been a complaint from one contestant (who hasn't signed their name yet), that he thinks that the time schedule is too orderly and organized. Yes, like I said to Cold hard steel that I fixed and made 500 schedules and that I'm always busy. I may be 13, but my age is already enough to make those kind of schedules. So, why is the whole tournament in a schedule? Well, if you look at the second and third battle, the whole battle was untouched for at least 7 days. And because of me, I had to force the other in disqualification, making it not fair for the person. Also, these tournaments are supposed to end in like a week, and yet, this tournament has been lasting for almost a month. When I first came here, I thought that I wanted to be proctor. So, I asked Seireitou to be one, and he agreed that I should be one. But, I had trouble to see that a battle wasn't done and two weeks was already passed. So, I asked Seireitou of what should I do. And he replied that I should disqualify one. So, I did had trouble to see of what to do...and so I came up with this schedule. This is why this is in a schedule. --Rasengan888 20:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Postpone I see that almost everyone has been practicing their jutsus! Also, I'm keep on getting reschedules from other people in this, and so, I think that the semifinals are way too early to do...so hereby forth, I postpone the matches to begin at January 17th! If you have any complaints, talk at my userpage... --Rasengan888 20:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule has been Made! A reschedule has been requested by ANBU100 to move his schedule since he won't have internet connection on the 17th. Therefore, the battle has been moved to the 23rd! Don't complain about this if you can't watch! --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 18:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) FAQ Any questions? Q:Yeah, um, on the table listing contstants below, um, the title is "Best Shinobi on Naruto Fanon" That is very questionable. If we had a "best Shinobi" Then tat would discourage noobs from coming, cause that eliminates the fun in creating a strong person, knowing there is always a stronger or better person. Basicly, title change is reccomended. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) A:...Thanks for putting that. I'll change it to "Winner of the Shinobi World Tournament". --Rasengan888 21:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Q: Even though im the founder, your the proctor, so i have to ask, whats the prize? Seireitou 03:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A: Eh? Prize? Well...Minkai said that being titled as "best shinobi" would be bad, since beginners would be discouraged to come. Uh, my first idea was to be titled as "best shinobi" in the Naruto Fanon...but now I can't do that since I'm pretty much afraid that this whole wikia would shut down from coming users. Give me some time to think...and then I'll put my answer below here. --Rasengan888 20:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Q: What's the prize? (question asked from Seireitou A: The prize is a special identification known as VIP. People will then recognize these VIP ninjas as a special and skillful ninjas. -- '''Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Q: A: Q: A: Add more when there's more questions. Thank you Thanks for listening and reading...have good luck in this tournament...also, if you skipped some things that you think wasn't necessary...then I advised you to read the whole thing since you might miss something really important. --Rasengan888 23:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Look Again By the way, it's a good idea to look at this again. ]]